moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving is a 1995 direct-to-video animated adventure musical film directed by Roy Allen Smith. It is the second sequel to The Land Before Time and the third film in the film franchise. The plot of the movie focuses on Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike dealing with three bullying adolescent dinosaurs, Hyp, Mutt and Nod while the entire community of the Great Valley struggles to overcome a drought which has been brought on by a fallen meteorite, blocking the water in the Thundering Falls. The movie was among the Land Before Time films most well received by the public (though not as much by fans) and was subsequently re-issued several times since its first video release, along with being featured on several television channels for many years. Voice Actors *Scott McAfee as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Heather Hogan as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie / Mutt / Iguanodon *Rob Paulsen as Spike / Kosh *Whit Hertford as Hyp (speaking) *Josh Keaton as Hyp (singing) *Scott Menville as Nod *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck / Mother Quetzalcoatlus *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *Tress MacNeille as Stegosaurus / Spike & Ducky's Mother / Petrie's Mother *John Ingle as Narrator / Cera's father *Frank Welker as Velociraptor Plot Littlefoot and his friends are constantly being bullied and browbeaten by three teenagers - Hyp, a Hypsilophodon; Nod, a Nodosaurus; and Mutt, a Muttaburrasaurus. Meanwhile, when a shower of meteorites impacts near the Great Valley and causes a rock slide in the Mysterious Beyond, it blocks the Thundering Falls, the main water supply of the Great Valley. Afterwards, the increasing lack of water causes conflicts between the inhabitants of the Great Valley. To bring an end to this problem, Littlefoot and the others set out to find water, unaware that Hyp and his cohorts are following them. When the gang find a small lake, the teenagers emerge and claim it for themselves, demanding that Littlefoot and the others keep silent about their discovery. Unwilling to comply, Littlefoot and the others flee from the bullies; during which they wander into the Mysterious Beyond and find out what caused the Thundering Falls to stop flowing. Before they can return and inform the residents of the valley, a lightning strike ignites a wildfire that spreads rapidly through the dried Valley. The dinosaurs barely make it to safety at the edge of the Mysterious Beyond while the fire ravages their home. When the protagonists tell the other dinosaurs of their discovery, disunity about what to do prevents the adult dinosaurs from taking any steps towards solving the problem. Hyp, Mutt, and Nod set out into the Mysterious Beyond on their own, in hopes of getting to the water first, and keeping it for themselves. Anticipating the danger to which Hyp and his cohorts have exposed themselves, and recognizing commonality with them, Littlefoot and the others follow them, in order to help if necessary. As they arrive, Hyp becomes trapped in a tar pit he mistook to be a pool of water. Littlefoot and the others pull him out of the tar by combined effort. Soon afterwards, the adult dinosaurs appear in search of their offspring, and are brought together by the understanding that it was the unity of their children that helped them to find water. It is implied during the discussion thereof that Hyp's own experience of harsh treatment by his father is the cause of his harshness toward others, and implied later that being treated kindly improves the temperaments of Hyp and his sidekicks. Before they are able to take further steps, the herd is attacked by a pack of four Velociraptor. One is knocked out and possibly killed, so most of the fight involves only three of the Velociraptor. During the battle between the herd and the attackers, Littlefoot and Hyp's gangs join sides, and manage by chance to clear the blockage of rocks stopping the flow of water into the valley. They then watch as the water flow washes the three Sharpteeth away, likely killing the fourth one. The others wash ashore on the other side of the water flow from the Leaf Eaters. The herbivores return to the Valley, which now has enough water for them, although the fire has destroyed most of the plants on which they feed. Working together, the dinosaurs survive the time until the plants start to grow again by feeding on the last remains of the plants, moving from one verdant area to another and sharing everything they find; a behavior which leads them to label this time "The Time of the Great Giving". Category:Adventure drama films Category:Children films Category:American animated films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:The Land Before Time Category:DVD Category:VHS